<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mabel's Scrapbook - A Book of One Shots/Short Stories by FallingGravity876</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908963">Mabel's Scrapbook - A Book of One Shots/Short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingGravity876/pseuds/FallingGravity876'>FallingGravity876</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Memories, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Scrapbookortunities, Scrapbooks, Slow To Update, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingGravity876/pseuds/FallingGravity876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel decides to look back at some of her favorite memories in her scrapbook. Including memories from her childhood as well as her adventures in Gravity Falls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mabel's Scrapbook - A Book of One Shots/Short Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll try my best to get chapters out as frequent as I can- but no promises. Usually I'll lose motivation, get distracted, or just forget. So please don't expect super frequent updates from me.</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> September 10th, 2013 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Piedmont, California </em>
</p><p>
  <em> About 4:27 PM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been an hour since the school day has ended and Mabel is sitting on the living room couch with her pink scrapbook in her lap. To her right, Waddles laid beside her, snoring softly. To her left was a small gray cat with white back paws, who was curled up beside her, softly purring.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! We’ve made some pretty great memories this summer!” Mabel said as she turned the page in her scrapbook. “But, there have also been some great memories before Gravity Falls as well! Like the time I met Whiskers...”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> May 28th, 2008 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Piedmont, California </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eggbert Elementary School </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Around 2:36 PM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mabel sat on a bench at the bus stop waiting for her brother to leave the school and join her as she waited for the bus to arrive so they could go home for their 3-month summer vacation. The 8-year-old kicked her legs impatiently. <em> What's taking him so long? </em>She sighed as she continued to stare at the front doors of the school, expecting her brother to appear from them any minute now.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Mabel could have sworn she heard a distressed meow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Meow,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> There it was again! </em>Mabel thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Meow,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It sounds like it’s coming from… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Meow,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From behind me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mabel stood from her seat and slowly made her way towards the bush behind the bench. She got on her knees and pushed aside the branches.</p><p>Inside the bush was a small gray kitten laying on its stomach, staring back at her with a fearful look in its green eyes. Its gray fur was covered in dirt. Poor thing. It looked so lonely, so scared. Mabel couldn’t just leave it here.</p><p>Despite that animals aren’t allowed on the bus, and her parents will most likely get mad at her for bringing a stray cat in, Mabel decided that she was going to take this kitten home. Even if it means she’ll have to sneak it onto the bus.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, little guy,” Mabel whispered, slowly offering the feline her hand. The kitten stared at it like it was the scariest thing it ever saw.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Mabel assured it in a soft tone, “I won’t hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>The kitten seemed to hesitate, before sniffing the girl’s fingers. It then nuzzled its face into her hand. Mabel giggled as she pet the kitten on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“See? That wasn’t so bad.” She told the kitten, as she carefully pulled back her hand from the bush, with the kitten following her hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, how will we sneak you onto the bus?” Mabel asked mainly herself. She thought for a bit before coming up with an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Mabel took off her backpack and placed it in front of her. The kitten watched as she zipped the bag open and moved some of her notebooks and pencil cases around, before laying the backpack on its side for the kitten to crawl in.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, you can stay in here until we get home, okay?” She said as she held the bag open for the kitten. The kitten silently obeyed and crawled into the bag.</p><p> </p><p>Mabel then lifted the bag upright and made sure the kitten was in a comfortable position before zipping up the bag but leaving some of it open for the kitten to breathe. The kitten meowed from inside the backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“You're only going to be in here for a little bit, don’t worry.” Mabel assured, “We’ll be home in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Mabel put her arms through the straps of her backpack and sat back down on the bench, only to see Dipper finally exit the school shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” Mabel exclaimed, immediately standing up and racing towards her brother, “Dipper! What took you so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was, uh, taking care of some stuff in the classroom,” Dipper answered quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Before Mabel could question what he meant by that, the bus had arrived at the school, Dipper pointed to the bus as it parked at the curb.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s our ride,” He stated as he started walking towards the bus, Mabel followed.</p><p> </p><p>Once the twins got onto the bus and found their seats in the back, both took off their backpacks and set them on the ground in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper watched through the window as the bus started moving past the school and headed towards their neighborhood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Meow,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dipper could have sworn he heard something or someone meow. He turned to Mabel, who seemed to have heard it too, but was clearly pretending not to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabel, did you do that?” He asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you meow?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, why?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Meow,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then where’s that meowing coming from?” Dipper’s voice trailed off as he looked down at his sister’s backpack. <em> Is it just me, </em> He wondered, <em> Or did something just move in there? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Mabel?” He asked again to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in your bag?”</p><p> </p><p>Mabel hesitated, “Uh… I-It’s nothing…” she lied</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Meow, ” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That didn’t sound like ‘nothing’,” Dipper said as he reached for her bag to see what’s inside, but Mabel snatched it before him.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She exclaimed as she held the backpack away from Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabel, just show me what’s in the bag!” Dipper said, getting slightly frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh” Mabel shook her head stubbornly. Still holding her bag close to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Meow,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mabel was that a-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t!” Mabel cut off. The bag shook some more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Meow,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a <em> cat </em> in your bag?” Dipper asked finally.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Mabel sighed in defeat, unzipping the bag, “You caught me…”</p><p> </p><p>The kitten poked its head out of the bag. It stared at the twins with beady green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabel,” Dipper whispered so that nobody else on the bus could hear them, “You know animals aren’t allowed on the bus, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, Dipper.” Mabel said, trying to maintain the same volume as her brother, “But he was so lonely and scared. I couldn’t just leave him!”</p><p> </p><p>Dipper stared at the kitten who stared right back at him. He held out an open hand to the kitten. The kitten seemed to study the hand before rubbing its head against it.</p><p> </p><p>“See, Dipper? He likes you!” Mabel smiled. Dipper giggled as the kitten’s pink tongue licked his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” He agreed, “He does.”</p><p> </p><p>After a minute of silently playing with the kitten from inside the backpack, Mabel spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what will we tell mom and dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think they’ll mind. Besides, mom loves cats. Now, if this were a dog, that would be a different story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your right.” Mabel agreed, still smiling as she continued to play with her soon-to-be new pet.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a while longer until Dipper broke it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mabel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“If mom and dad say yes, what do you think you’ll call him?”</p><p> </p><p>Mabel thought about this for a moment. She observed the kitten in front of her thoughtfully, noting its less than an inch long whiskers. After a moment, she knew exactly what to call him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think… Whiskers will do.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> September 10th, 2013 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Piedmont, California </em>
</p><p>
  <em> About 4:32 PM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mabel closed her scrapbook, smiling at the memory. “That was a fun day, isn't that right, Whiskers?”</p><p> </p><p>Mabel looked down at a now older gray cat and stroked its fur. The cat trilled in delight but didn’t wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Mabel carefully got up to set her scrapbook down on the coffee table, before sitting back down on the couch and snuggling in between her two most favorite pets in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anddd that's it! Hopefully you somewhat enjoyed it. It's gonna take a bit to get used to this writing style considering I've been writing in script format for a good while lol.</p><p>As the tags say above- constructive criticism is welcome. It's my first time writing these characters so feel free to let me know if they ever seem OOC at any point in the story.</p><p>Suggestions for future chapters and stories in general are also welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>